Run Away With Me
by Crazy Kawaii
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, two teens who cant stand each other, witness a horrible murder conspiracy while on a field trip out of the country. Now they are on the run in a place they dont know. Can they get get along in order to escape a madman's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own CCS. but the plot... is mine, bwa!

**TITLE:** Run Away With Me

**RATED:** M

**SUMMARY:** Sakura and Syaoran, two teens who cant stand each other, witness a horrible murder consiracy while on a field trip out of the country. Now they are on the run in a place they dont know. Can they get get along in order to escape a madman's wrath?

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto

x

x

It was an early, early cloudy morning at the airport. It was fairly quiet... except for the sleepy students were bidding farwell to their families before they took off on their 2 week journey. It was still dark outside, but no one really noticed.

One girl, Sakura Kinomoto, was being interrogated by her loving brother Touya.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets do a check off..."

Yawn.

"Alright... do you have... your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Cloths?"

"Yes."

"Underwear?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh. Stuff you need?"

"I hope so."

"Well, check your bag!"

Sigh.

"Hey, otou-san told me to ask you all this before you left... he's really sad he couldn't make it."

Sakura nodded. "I know, but if i didn't have an item, would you be willing to run back home and get it in the next... " She looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes?"

Touya shrugged. "Good point, little kaijuu."

Sakura glared. "I'm not a kaijuu!"

He said, "Oh yeah. Your grown up, huh?"

Sakura beamed.

"Then you're a big kaijuu!"

"Hey!" Sakura stomped on his foot.

"Ouch!" Touya howled, and Sakura smirked with pride.

Sakura Kinomoto was a junior at Seijyo High. And every year, the juniors in the Advanced Placement World History class would take a 2 week trip to a big city. This year, it was Hong Kong.

Each student would be paired up with one other student of the teacher's choice. As the rumor goes, the person you least get along with in class will be your partner during the whole trip... So couples would always fight during their world history class in order to hook up during the trip.

Honestly, Sakura didn't know who she going to be paired up with. The only person she didn't get along with was Li Syaoran, but they didn't fight during class. Infact, she was nice to him for the rumor.

Anyway, background on Sakura.

Sakura was the cheerful girl of the school. She wasn't neccesarily popular, since popularity didn't exsist in Seijyo High. She was very pretty and cute, no one could deny it. She was a cheerleader who could do lots of crazy flips and stunts and almost the whole school loved her.

Almost.

x

x

Syaoran Li

x

x

"Do you have everything, Master Li?"

"Yeah."

"Good! I'll leave you be then."

"Good."

Syaoran was talking to his butler, Wei Fuso.

Syaoran was... a jackass. He was very athletic and smart... He was the star player of the Seijyo soccer team. He was gorgeous, and his body was... wow.

Plus he had a group of girls fawning over him. Infact, almost all of the girls in the school loved him!

Almost.

x

x

The students and their families were packed in the lobby when the teacher called for all their attention.

He called, "Attention! All students! Can you please gather round so i can tell you your partners?"

The students roared with excitement.

This is what they have been waiting for. What they had planned the whole year, THIS VERY MOMENT.

Sakura stood next to her friends while they squeeked in excitement.

The teacher said, "Alright! We'll start now. Ahem.

Chihuru and... Yamakazi!"

Chihura, who was standing besides Sakura, let out a low growl.

"I. fuckin. IGNORED. that BITCH. and. this. is. WHAT. i .get!" She hissed.

Sakura smiled weakly and patted her friend on the back.

The teacher continued. "Yukino and... Arima!"

"NOOO!" A girl screamed. "FUCK YOU, TERADA!"

Everyone was quiet.

Terada-san laughed while the girl's parents scolded her.

"Continuing... Tomoyo and... Eriol!"

Tomoyo whimpered. Sakura patted her back.

The list went on and people complained, very upset that fighting with their boy/girlfriend didn't work.

Terada said, "Sakura and... Syaoran!"

"UGGGH!"

Sakura's heart dropped. Not him! ANYBODY BUT HIM!

The list went on and the students moped around...

Terada said, "Okay class, since there are an uneven amount of student... Rika, you will stick with me."

Everyone looked at Rika, who was repressing a huge grin.

"Well that sucks!" She smiled cheerfully.

Terada-san gave off a quick smile in her direction and said, "Okay students... you will have a seat on the plane by your partner. Oh, and by the way, you may NOT switch partners. I put you with the person you are with so you could work diligently and not screw around. And dont ask if you can switch, kill yout partner or fake a heart attack.. you are stuck with the person your with."

He took a breath and continued. "And remember, this trip is your final for the class... if you fail to comply with the rules or screw around... you will fail the class!"

The student groaned and gathered with their friends so they could complain.

Tomoyo was the first. "Oh gosh! I was mean to everybody! I was even mean to Syaoran, and i still got stuck with Hiragisawa!"

Chiharu was furious. "I WAS NICE TO HIM! I WAS NICE TO THAT PIECE OF CHIT! ARRRRG! ALL FOR NOTHIN! GAAAAH!"

(lol, chi-ran says 'chit' instead of 'shit' have u ever heard someone say chit instead? very funny )

Sakura's turn. "I-i... This sucks! Out of all the people, i was stuck with him! I didn't talk to anybody! Nobody! And still... "

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Maybe since Syaoran was the only boy girls didn't hate, and your the only girl all the boys love... he was stuck with you! Oh, cheer up Sakura, he's not bad! If you dont mind, i'll trade you!"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Okay!"

Terada walked past and said, "No trading."

Sakura sighed.

Chiharu spoke. "What's wrong with Syaoran? I think he's the best choice in the class."

Sakura shook her head. "No... we've never got along. It all started in grade school. " She paused. "We dont get along."

Tomoyo nodded.

They turned to Rika, who was smiling her face off.

She peeped. "Yeah, i'm so bummed! I was hoping to be paired up with a student-" She giggled in delight. "But... nope!"

The girls stared at her. She was the only one satisifed with her partner.

Meanwhile...

Eriol Hiragisawa was was smiling. Syaoran was absolutly pissed, and Meilin Li was... devestated.

Meilin was Syaoran's cousin. She was very athletic and some what annoying.

She shouted, "WHy are you smiling, Eriol! Stop it!"

He smiled.

Syaoran fummed. "Man! I was nice to her during that class... all for nothing."

Meilin looked at her cousin curiously. "Whats wrong with Kinomoto? I think all the guys would be willing to trade with you."

Syaoran looked at his feet. "I'd so trade."

Eriol smiled.

Syaoran shot at glare at Eriol. "Why are you so happy?"

He grinned. "Because."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and Meilin huffed.

"Well." She shot at Syaoran. "You should be happy. At least you aren't stuck with the FREAK in the corner who picks his nose and eats his boogers!"

He laughed. "I hope not!"

An message echoed through the intercom. "First class for Flight 516 is now boarding."

Syaoran huffed. "Cant believe this."

Meilin folded her arms in and nodded her head in agreement.

x

Touya ran up to his little sister and quickly hugged her. "You be careful, alright? Dont let the gaki do anything funny, and if he does..."

Touya punched his hand.

Sakura smiled. "Okay onii-chan!"

Touya smiled. "there's my little kaijuu!"

Sakura was about to respond, but Touya leaned in to tell her something.

"Hey, take this. If any guy tries to mess with you, just chhht! Spray it in his face." He hander her a mini bottle of pepper spray.

Sakura gawked at her brother.

"Touya! I cant bring that on the plane!" She hissed.

Touya shruggen and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Alright. Well, have a safe trip kaijuu. And have fun too, i remember my trip..."

He smiled at the memory.

Sakura nodded.

The intercom went off. "Coach seating for flight 516 is now boarding."

Terada-san shouted, "Alright class, Lets go!"

Touya hugged his sister on last time and watched as she waved and boarded the tunnel that led to the plane.

"Bye Onii-chan!"

"Bye Imouto!" (little sister)

The students walked into the tunnel as families waved and shouted their farewells...

x

x

The angry teens reluctanly took a seat next to their partners in the cramped airplane.

Sakura was one of the last people to take a seat. She searched the isle quickly and found Syaoran.

She put her carry-on bag on the floor and took a seat next to him.

"Kinomoto." He said.

"Dirty bastard." She said.

He said, "Frumpy slut."

She said, "Stupid whore. Oh." She paused. "I mean. Li."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and slipped on his head phones.

After everyone was seated, the intercom came on.

"Welcom ladies and gentleman, welcome aboard to flight 516 from Tokyo Japan, to Hong Kong, China. We will be taking off momentarly, so please stay seated as the safey procedures are givin... "

A flight attendant explained all the safetly produres, and the student on board didn't care to listen.

The captain announced to buckle up and turn all electronic devices off.

Sakura smirked and flicked Syaoran's face.

"Ouch!" He turned to her and glared. "What was that for?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Turn off your CD player."

Syaoran glared and turned off his CD player.

x

x

They were in the air now, and the plane was silent. There were only a few people on the plane who weren't students, and Sakura felt bad for them.

The window shades were closed and inside the plane was dark. A movie about racing cars was on, but Sakura didn't care. She put on her headphones from her CD player and blasted the music.

She was dead tired. She woke up at 1 in the morning when she went to bed at 12:30. She looked around the plane and saw the miserable faces of her friends.

She sighed and stared at the seat in front of her.

Flight attendants walked around occasionally and offered drinks to the passangers. Sakura declined the first time, but Syaoran got water and 'accidentally' spilled half of it on Sakura.

The second time she was offered a drink, she got soda and 'accidentally' spilled all of it on Syaoran.

Eventually, the two teens got tired and feel alseep on the plane above the ocean... And woke up in China.

x

x

"Arriving at Hong Kong internation Airport, time, 7:00am. Lets us be the first to say, welcome to Hong Kong."

Sakura rubbed her eyes. The plane was landing and the students were all talking animatedly to people behind them. Not next to them. Syaoran was still sleeping, and Sakura decided not to wake him up. Maybe they could leave him on the plane...

But he woke up as the plane hit the ground.

Long story short, the students got off the plane, got their luggage, waited 10 minutes for a bus, and headed out to their hotel.

x

x

Hotel

x

x

"Alright class! Settle down!"

The class was silent, even as he spoke. Damn parters.

Terada smiled and Rika was standing at his side, smiling like an idiot.

"When i call your name, come and get your room key. Remember, last month you chose your hotel buddy, so you wont be staying with your partner."

He laughed sadly.

Sakura blinked. 'OHH GROSS!' The thought of Rika and Terada-san...

She expected him to say, since we have an odd number of students, Rika will be staying with me! Muhahaha! Seeex!

Sakura shuddered.

"But Yoshyuki, i wasn't there when we picked partners!" Rika cried to Terada-sensei.

Oh god! She was using his first name!

"Oh, dont worry Rika, we'll figure something out."

Rika smiled.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu looked at each other.

"Anyway..."

Sakura and Tomoyo were buddies. Chiharu and Meilin. Eriol and Syaoran. Yamakazi and some guy. Some guy and some other guy...

The students paired up with their buddies and left to their hotels.

In the next few hours, they would be able to settle in their rooms and chat with friends.

Then, the real fun would begin.

* * *

an: i thought of this a while ago... and i wrote this a while ago... but im posting now cuz its 1am and im very bored! so... tell me what you think yeah? i know, its kinda.. lacking in detail and it goes a little fast, but it'll slow down.

Crazy Kawaii


	2. Chapter 2

_**RUN AWAY WITH ME**_

**CHAPTER 2: **Toga Party Gone Wrong

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews, but i guess were not allowed to respond anymore... urg.

* * *

In the little hotel room, Tomoyo and Sakura were sleeping disorinted in their bed. The curtains were shut, keeping out all the bright, painful sunlight of the morning. There was two beds, each having identical white sheets and a gray comforter.

Tomoyo was lying on her stomach, her face squished to the side and drool slowly creeping onto her pillow. Her arm was dangling off the side of the bed. Sakura was lying on her back, her mouth open, her legs spread across the bed, and a blanket was hanging of of her foot. One eye was half open too.

In other words, they both looked stupid.

Located in the corner of the room, a phone sat on a desk. In a few minutes, the phone would ring, giving students a very loud wake up call.

Also on the desk were two manilla folders. The folders had worksheets about things the students were going to see on their trip. Tomoyo and Sakura decided that their partners were going to do all the work, and they would just copy. After they decided that, they laughed and ordered room service.

Sakura's light snores could barely be heard over Tomoyo's.

The hotel was rated four-star, so it wasn't that horrible. It wasn't like the students were expecting an awesome hotel room, they had been told what to expect. The walls were a creme color, the carpet was marron. There were two beds of course, a desk, a TV, two chairs, a mini-bar that all students were 'absolutely forbidden' to use, a bathroom, a rug, a window, a few tacky lamps, a few paintings of flowers... and that was all.

A red light on the phone lit up, and it rang. Very loud.

Infact most of the students had requested a wake up call.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIII-_

Sakura and Tomoyo shot up from their bed, and Tomoyo immediatly shouted, "I call bathroom!"

Sakura groaned. "Not... cool..."

"Hey," Tomoyo defended, and wiped off her mouth. "You take like an hour in the shower. I take like ten minutes."

Sakura shrugged. Her black stars and moons pajamas were twisted on her body. She fixed her top. "Whatever. Wake me up when your done." She said, and fell back into her bed.

Tomoyo smiled. "Sure thing buddy!" Tomoyo's long black hair was in a frizzy tangle on the top of her head. She got up from her bed, walked over to the window, and opened up the curtains.

"AHHHHHH, WHORE!" Sakura muttered, and hid under the covers. Tomoyo laughed as she gathers her cloths and morning utensil then headed for the bathroom.

x

_LATER_

x

The students of Seijyo High were dressed in their school uniforms. A black blazer, white collar shirt, a red tie. Girls had black skirts and boys had black pants. They looked more like mini buisnessmen and buisnesswomen instead of high school students.

They were all utterly silent, standing next to their own partners that they hated.

Every student had signed a contract stating that they would not misbehave and if they did...Back to Japan with a failing grade.

Since they had nothing nice to say to their partners, might as well say nothing at all.

Terada smiled, this was what he wanted. Total cooperation from his student. They were in a museum, taking notes on a few paintings.

After the museum, they would head back to the hotel and have the rest of the day off. That would happen in the next two hours.

Rika Sasaki was standing on the right side of Terada-san. Since she was paired up with the teacher, she was excused from doing the work. Instead, she had her own personal assignment from Terada, one that she was very eager to complete...

(an: ahahaha!)

Sakura had her hair back in a high pony tail. Her uniform made her look sophisticated, along with the clipboard full of notes she was carrying. Even though she and Tomoyo had vowed to refrain from working, Sakura realized that there was nothing better to do.

Besides, Sakura was a good student. She wouldn't want to turn in something that Li Syaoran had did, it would make her look dumb!

Speaking of the devil, she was standing right next to him. She didn't look at him, and he didn't look at her.

Sakura scribbled a note on her clipboard.

_Hong Kong's strategic position on the South China Sea coast has always made it vulnerable to invasion by sea. One of the formidable military installations built by the British in the 1880s to ward off just such a possibility is now home to an intriguing exhibition of military memorabilia covering 600 years from the Ming and Qing periods. _

Sakura paused, they shrugged to herself.

Good enough.

This week, they would visit the Tam Kung Temple and the Tin Hau Temple; as well as the Lei Cheng Uk Han Tomb Museum, the Hong Kong Heritage Museum, and the Hong Kong History Museum.

The week after that, who knows.

The class moved to another exibit.

Syaoran silently and 'accidentally' bumped into Sakura, making her stumble.

They said nothing.

After that, Syaoran 'accidentally' tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

Sakura smiled triumphently as the class stared.

"Li-san, are you alright?" Terada-sensei asked.

Syaoran nodded. When Terada turned back around, Syaoran whipped around to face Sakura.

"What was that for, bitch?" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth.

Sakura smiled sweetly and whispered, "What are you talking about? And watch your language."

She scribbled down another note, and suddenly, she wasn't very bored.

x

Hotel

x

"That was horrible!" Laughed Tomoyo, taking off her tie.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into their hotel room.

Sakura shrugged and grinned. "He started it." She took off her blazer and threw it on her bed.

"Yeah but..." Tomoyo kicked off her shoes. "You pushed him into the fountain!"

Sakura smiled, changing out of her uniform and into shorts and a tee shirt. "He started it." She said, putting on the blame on 'he'.

"Poor Syaoran..." Tomoyo chuckled. "Oh well."

Sakura laughed. "Anyway... Hey, i think Rika said she's having a party in herroom tonight."

Tomoyo changed into shorts and a tee shirt that said, 'I'm with Stupid'.

"Oh really? Isn't she rooming with Terada?"

Sakura snorted. "She wishes! No... she has a room on the top floor."

"WHAT!" Tomoyo gasped. "No fair!"

Top floor of the hotel was the luxury suits and a penthouse.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Terada wants the best for his lover... haha..."

Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura said, "Yeah well... she's having a party, but there's a theme to it."

"Really? Like what?"

"She's having a-" Dramatic pause. "... Toga Party."

Tomoyo blinked. "COOL!" She squealed.

"I know!" Sakura squealed back.

Toga Parties were in their opinion, the best kind of party ever invented. All you needed to wear was the closest white bedsheet around and wrap it around like a toga, and maybe have a few safty pins to hold it up.

Tomoyo and Sakura pulled the bedsheet off of their beds and went to work.

x

x

x

A soaking wet Syaoran stomped into his hotel room, followed by Eriol, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"UGH THAT BITCH! I AM SOOOO GOING TO GET HER BACK FOR THIS!" Syaoran hissed, stepping into the bathroom.

"Oh come off it," Eriol said snickering. "...it was an accident."

Syaoran pocked his head out of the bathroom. His wet undershirt was sticking to his chest. "That-" He glared. "... was NO accident."

Eriol couldn't help it. He laughed.

"She PUSHED me into the fountain!"

Eriol laughed even harder.

Syaoran growled. "Shut up, retard."

He walked out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers. "Where the hell are my pants..."

Eriol took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"You wont be needing them tonight." Eriol said.

Syaoran blinked, and slowly took a step away from Eriol. "WhAt?"

"No no!" Eriol laughed. "Rika Sasaki is having a Toga Party in her room, hahah. What to you think of me, Syaoran, a homo?"

Syaoran quickly put on a shirt. "Well..."

Eriol scowled. "I dont think so."

Syaoran shrugged. "Whatever. What room is Rika?"

Eriol said, "She's on the top floor. You know, Terada got the best room for his lover."

"That slut..." Syaoran laughed. "Oh well. Toga party sounds great. Hopefully Kinomoto wont be there."

Eriol shook his head. He had his shoes off and was massaging his feet from walking all day. "I bet she will, since Rika is friends with Sakura."

Syaoran frowned, then smiled.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden happiness?"

Syaoran had a manic look on his face. "I'll get Kinomoto back at the party!"

* * *

There was food on tables... Mostly fruits and stuff. After all, it was a Toga Party. 

The music was playing loudly. It was rave/techo music.

And damn it, Rika had somehow managed to get the penthouse!

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu were dancing in the middle of what used to be the living room, squished between fellow students and people they never meet before.

It turned out that word had spread about the party... and many guests of the hotel wanted in.

Rika didn't care, as long as people helped cleaned up after words.

"This is great Rika!" Chiharu screamed.

"WHAT?" Rika said. The music was loud. Who brought the techno music anyway?

"I GOT BEER!" Somebody boomed over the music. It probably wasn't a Seijyo student.

Sakura laughed. Her 'toga' was wrapped around herself in a very revealing manner. She used a bedsheet as a long skirt with a slit, revealing the side of her leg, and the top of her white, stringless bikini. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and hair spilled over her face.

Tomoyo had her bedsheet wrapped around with a strapless gown hanging dangerously low. Her hair was in an updo, with stands of hair on either side of her face.

"WHAAAAAAA PARTY!" Somebody screamed.

Chiharu was more modest. Her bedsheet was wrapped around like a traditional toga, and her hair was the same.

But Rika...

Rika was wearing a bikini top and a pillow case as a skirt. Her hair was down and curly.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more people flooded into the penthouse, hanging out around the kitchen, on the balcony, or dancing on the 'dance floor'.

"EEEK!" Sakura sceamed.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo said.

"SOMEBODY GRABBED MY ASS!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo laughed.

Unknown to the girls, and more importanly Sakura, Syaoran stepped into the penthouse.

"Damn." He yelled to Eriol. "I didn't know we had this many people in History class."

Eriol shook his head and shouted, "No, i guess more people heard about it."

Eriol had his bedsheet wrapped around like a tunic, and Syaoran was topless.

Syaoran nodded.

"I wonder if Tomoyo's here..." Eriol mummbled.

"WHAT?" Syaoran screamed.

"Huh?" Eriol looked at Syaoran and shouted "NOTHING!"

"Oh okay." Syaoran shouted back. "AH! THERE'S KINOMOTO!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Well dont do anything that would get you in trouble!"

Syaoran took off for the crowd of dancing people.

"Or arrested..." Eriol muttered to himself, and joined a few classmates at the food table.

Sakura was hot. The room was hot. Someone probably turned on the heater or something. She walked out of the crowd of dancers and went over to get a drink.

There were a bowl of punch. Did Rika set this up? Sakura didn't care. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, then walked back to the table and got a glass full of punch. She chugged it down and got another glass.

Then she chugged that down too.

Whoa, did she feel funny!

The beautiful Sakura walked around, forgetting what she was doing. Then shesaw Eriol Hiragizawa.

"ERIOL!" She laughed.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He shouted.

Sakura laughed. "YEAH!"

A random guy walked passed Sakura, grabbed her butt and said, "Hey Cutie, is this loser bothering you?"

Sakura laughed. "WHAT?"

Eriol scowled. "I happen to be her boyfriend!" And moved Sakura away from him.

"Your my boyfriend?" Sakura shouted. "Oh!"

Sakura smiled and hugged Eriol.

The guy scowled and walked off.

"I think your drunk!" Eriol shouted.

Sakura shook her head and tapped Eriol's nose. "NO! Just a little tispy!" She shouted back. "Well i'm gonna go back and dance, see ya later buddy!"

She walked back to the dance floor.

A Seijyo student came up to Eriol, suprised. "You go out with Kinomoto!"

Eriol sighed and took off his glasses.

x

x

The music was still pumping loud; except this time it was hip-hop music, and Syaoran searched for Sakura. He had seen her for a second, but then she disappeared.

He wondered how many people here in the penthouse. More or less a hundred people, probably... and there was only about twenty people from Seijyo High.

Syaoran saw a pretty girl rush past him. No, she wasn't pretty- It was Sakura!

And she was stumbling side to side like she was drunk.

Syaoran smiled. She was drunk so that meant...

If he took her to Terada, she would get sent back to Japan with a failing grade. He laughed and followed her.

Sakura lodged herself in a small circle of guys. She didn't realize that she was getting felt up by the circle of men since she was focusing on freak dancing.

Then someone started dancing behind her.

Being in her tipsy state, she grinned as the guy (or whoever was behind her) ran his hand up and down her sides. She bent over slightly and shook her butt, then snapped back up and rubbed against the guy; she felt his bare chest against her back.

She laughed.

All of a sudden, the guy grabbed her and led her away from the crowd. The surrounding men scowled and shouted, but Sakura left.

And she laughed.

He led her through the door and Sakura stopped laughing. They were in a hallway which had an elevator and an emergency stairway.

"Hey... i was party- " She turned around. "LI!" Sakura screamed, this time not because it was loud.

Syaoran smirked. "I'm gonna get you back for the fountain."

Sakura giggled. "Not if you cant catch me!" She sang, and ran for the elevator. Syaoran ran to her, but she spun around and darted toward the stairway instead.

"Hey, comeback here!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura burst through the stairway door and stumbled down the stairs singing "You cant catch me!"

Her skirt flowed behind.

Syaoran followed Sakura. He would just chase he until she ran into Terada. That would work. But what would Terada say if he saw Syaoran with a bedsheet wrapped around his waist chasing a tipsy Sakura?

He had a bad feeling about this.

Sakura was stumbling down the stairs giggling, and Syaoran followed behind.

"Kinomoto!" He hissed. "Kino-"

_**BAM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

Sakura gasped and fell back, sitting on the stairs. Syaoran stopped and crouched down.

Those were gun shots.

Syaoran realized how creepy the stairway was. The walls were unpainted bricks that were a cold gray color. The stairs were unfinished metal, also cold and gray. The entire stairway was light by open light bulbs.

Very creepy.

Sakura frown and looked over the railing, along with Syaoran.

There were seven men a few meters down. They all were dressed in black. Four men were armed, one had a hat on, and the other two men...

They had blood all over their face.

Bloody. They were dead. Dead people.

Syaoran fainted.

"Li?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and tapped his face. "Li..."

Her voice echoed through the halls.

"UP THERE!"

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

Sakura screamed and slapped Syaoran in the face. "Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

The five men ran up the stairs, going to chase after Sakura.

"LI!" Sakura cried. "WAKE UP!"

Too late. The men saw Sakura, and she saw them. She had to save herself.

She got up and ran up the stairs.

Now being tispy and wearing a long skirt didn't help Sakura at all. She tripped, but quickly stood up and keep running up the stairs.

She wasn't fast enough.

A man grabbed Sakura and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth.

Sakura was knocked out in seconds.

* * *

an: whoop! that took a while to get out. well anyways.. reveiw please. if ya dont, i wont update... cuz i write these things for myself... but i post for people who are interested. 


End file.
